


Discovery in the Junkyard

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don makes a life changing discovery at the junkyard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery in the Junkyard

Murphy’s Law and Mother Nature had gotten together to create the worst possible night for Donatello. There was a powerful thunderstorm in full swing topside that was flooding the sewer tunnels with more water than they were used to handling. This in turn led to multiple sensor failures leaving their lair vulnerable to attack.

Don always kept spare sensors in his lab but he didn’t have enough to cover all of the damaged ones and lacked all of the necessary tools to repair enough of the sensors to keep them safe. The only solution would be for him to make an emergency trip to the junkyard in order to gather the necessary supplies in order make sure that their home was properly protected.

Just as Don was grabbing his trusty duffle bag and preparing to take the shell scooter through the tunnels to the closest exit to the dump to avoid the congestion on the streets and to try and remain as dry as he possibly could despite the torrential downpour he was stopped before he could make it out of the door.

He had just gotten the door to the sewers open when he felt a warm hand settle over his shoulder and stop him in his tracks. Spinning around Don turned to face his immediately older brother.

“Just where do ya think you’re going there Donnie-boy?” Raph asked as he looked his brother over. “Ya know the weather ain’t the greatest out there right and you could get hurt out there trying to find some treasures to bring home to experiment on.”

“It’s not experimenting or about my inventions Raph,” Don protested. “I need to make sure that our home is safe and that means that I need to get parts to repair the sensors. Trust me if I could have chosen what the weather would be like when I had to make this trip it wouldn’t be during a thunderstorm.”

Raph stood there for a moment appraising his brother trying to figure out if the problem was as important as Don claimed it to be. Whatever Raph saw in Don’s face told him that there would be no swaying his brother from his course of action.

“Then I am coming with you,” Raph declared as he took his hand off of Don’s shoulder and strode out into the sewer knowing that Don would be right behind him.

Don just shrugged and followed behind his older brother with a soft smile crossing his lips. Their trip to the junkyard was uneventful and dry for the most part. This quickly changed when they reached their destination however.

While the thunder and lightning had begun to fade away by the time Don and Raph had to venture out of the sewers there were still heavy showers that they had to deal with. They had been out in the open for less than a minute before they were thoroughly soaked through.

The sight of the rain dripping down Raph’s emerald green skin made Don’s mouth go dry. It wasn’t often that he got to see his brother as open as he was right now staring up into the sky and welcoming the rain and Don felt honored that he got to see it.

It also made him feel all tingly inside to see just how well the water emphasized the large muscles that Raph had spent a lifetime working on. That work had really done wonders for Raph’s physique and it hadn’t gone unnoticed by Don.

Lately Don had found himself noticing more and more things about his more passionate of siblings. At first he had thought that it was just that he wished for a closer bond with the brother that was so opposite him in personality but after a while Don was able to come to grips with the fact that he wanted more than just a brotherly relationship with Raphael.

Even after his own realization, Don still hadn’t said anything to his brother about his feelings. He had noticed sly glances that Raph shot his way when he thought that no one was looking but Don wasn’t completely sure if they meant what he hoped they did or if they were just a product of wishful thinking.

There was no doubt in the look that Raph was giving him right now though. Don could see the same desire that he felt reflected in Raph’s golden eyes.

No more waiting. Don had waited long enough and he wasn’t going to deny himself any longer. With purposeful steps Don strode the few paces it took for him to come face to face with Raph, staring down the mere inches that separated them.

Before he had a chance to overthink what he was about to do and change his mind, Don surged forward and pressed his lips against Raph’s. For a moment Raph didn’t react and Don thought that he had made a terrible mistake until Raph pressed back against him with all of the power and vigor that he possessed.

Unlike most first kisses this was no quick peck on the lips before pulling back to examine how the other was reacting. They had denied themselves for so long that they didn’t want to hold back for even a minute now.

The whistling of the wind and the feel of the rain faded into the background until it was just the two of them standing there holding each other close and exploring this new sense of intimacy for the first time. The only reason they eventually broke away from each other was to take a breath.

“Bout time,” Raph growled as he gripped at Don’s hips and pulled him flush against his body. “Ya don’t know how long I’ve wanted that Donnie-boy.”

“Me too Raphie,” Don whispered back as he nuzzled his face against Raph’s. “So why did we wait so long?”

“I don’t know but I’m not waiting anymore,” declared Raph before capturing Don’s lips again.

They continued to make out in the rain for a few more minutes before a bright flash of lightning and loud clap of thunder reminded them of where they were and why they had come out in the first place. Knowing that they couldn’t continue on with their exploration of each other until they got back to the lair they divided and conquered so that they got what they needed and were back on the shell scooter heading back to their home.

A new relationship may not have been what Don had set out to find when he first decided to take a trip to the junkyard but he couldn’t imagine a treasure better than the one that Raph had just given him.


End file.
